


Oh the lonely stars

by Vidirilel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Okay this one is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidirilel/pseuds/Vidirilel
Relationships: None
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Oh the lonely stars

When he was 10, he witnessed things no boy should've seen. 

It was a quie, cold night. The oak trees bristling in the summer wind, and heat had finally gone down. He was in his brand new world, at the ripe age of 9, and ready to start his adventure. Wooden sword in hand and crafting a torch in the other, he set foot to find his new home. 

He knew, of course, that the first few days where gonna be rough. He’s heard his friends talking about it. But he didn’t mind, the caves sounded fun. The massive cavities in the earth where riches lied unclaimed, undiscovered. He was excited, how couldn’t he be? 

With a cheerful laugh that filled the humid air, he sprinted forwards, heterochromic eyes filled with mirth.

He was a tad to be excited that he had forgotten about the mobs. With a shriek, he barely managed to dodge an arrow that lodged deep into the brown bark behind him. He lunged at the skeleton, quickly striking it down with a sigh. After all, you couldn’t leave the village without some proper training, that would be irresponsible! 

He heaved as he regained his footing, glancing around his surroundings to see if there was an imminent threat, he learned his lesson already. Luckily, the area was quiet save for a few spiders he saw in the distance. 

Ranboo sighed, blowing a strand of hair that got into his eyes away. “Holy cow, that was something. I read in the books and heard from old man Dave that this happened often but I totally did not expect this to happen so soon!”

He shrugged, making his way to the cave he had seen earlier. It was a gorgeous thing, the entrance surrounded by waterfalls and flowers. How sad that he couldn’t see it in the sunlight, but it looked gorgeous as well in the moonlight. 

Swiping the vines away from the trees that surrounded the caves entry, he set the crafting table down, setting a couple of torches down so he can see as he worked.

“Let’s see, 2 sticks and 3 woods for a pick-axe? Okay I can do this!” He stuck his tongue out as he worked on his wooden pickaxe. It may look shitty but it will do for now as he gathered stone, and that’s exactly what he did. He gathered roughly around 20 stone blocks and upgraded his arsenal. A stone sword, axe, pickaxe, and shovel, and a furnace. And a couple of more torches because as mother used to say “you can’t be too sure.”

With a heave, he put the crafting table back into his inventory and began his trail towards the abyss. Letting the torches stay in the beginning if he were able to find his way back to the oasis.

It was relatively calm for the most part _ , until it happened _ , that is.

It was a simple star fragment, glowing so ever innocently in the darkness, and he was 10, could you blame him for being curious? He grabbed over to touch it before suddenly being seized by a searing hot pain. He convulsed, dropping to the floor, hand seizing so he could not let go of the fragment even if he desired too. 

He didn’t know how long he was passed out in that cave, hours, days, weeks, months,  _ years _ . But enough time to change him.

Ranboo, or Ran as the other kids used to call him, was a normal boy save for his heterochromic blue-green eyes, but other than that, he was plain, unassuming, another run of the mill kid. 

But when he awoke, he had changed. He remembered opening his eyes and wondering how he could see so clearly in the dark, and looking down at his palms and gasping with terror. 

Long gone was his smooth skin, replaced with a scaly black in the right and a ghostly ivory on the left that seemed to glow. 

The star fragment had long lost its shine, dead as its power seemingly transformed him, and then when he remembers the tales.

_ ‘O beware of the lonely star fragments, for they come from a place called the End, home to a terrible beast and its terrible spawn. For it will transform you into a monster you could not comprehend.’ _

  
  



End file.
